Home at Last
by SkyGem
Summary: Sequel to Okaa-san to Madre. Gokudera Hayato is absolutely miserable. First, he's separated from his foster brother, then his mafia Don father finds out about him and separates him from his mother as well. Finally, after three years of misery, his entire world is turned around when his father brings him to an alliance meeting with the Vongola's young heir.


Summary: Sequel to Okaa-san to Madre. Gokudera Hayato is absolutely miserable. First, he's separated from his foster brother, then his mafia Don father finds out about him and separates him from his mother as well. Finally, after three years of misery, his entire world is turned around when his father brings him to an alliance meeting with the Vongola's young heir.

* * *

"_No, mom, please don't let him take me!"cried twelve-year-old Hayato, clinging to his mom's dress. "I don't want to go with them!"_

_Kneeling down, Gokudera Lavina wrapped her son in a tight hug, trying to keep her tears at bay._

"_I'm sorry, baby," she whispered to her son, trying and failing to keep her voice from shaking. "I'm so, so sorry I-"_

_Before she could finish her sentence though, one of the two men in black suits that had come to take Hayato away stepped up and pulled the young boy away from his mother._

"_It's time to go home, young master. Your father will be waiting for you."_

_And before he even had time to protest, he was taken and forcefully thrown into the back of a limo with an intricate crest on it._

"_MOM!"_

* * *

With a start, Hayato jerked awake, his throat still a bit raw from that last shout.

His mind still preoccupied with his dream, it took a moment for the fifteen-year-old to recognize his bedroom of the past three years, with its expensive furniture and silken bedsheets – completely different from the cozy, slightly cramped little bedroom he'd shared with his foster brother for the majority of his childhood.

Once he'd passed completely into the world of consciousness, Hayato lay on his back for a few minutes, calming his breathing and stubbornly ignoring the sting of unwanted tears.

The digital clock on his bedside table announced that it was almost time to wake up, so once the silveret was successful in suppressing his grief, he decided it was time to get ready for the day.

Taking a quick shower and making sure he properly dried his hair, Hayato threw on one of his best suits and made his way down to breakfast.

Today, his father would be hosting a very important meeting with the Don of the Vongola and a few other rather influential Famiglias, and upon finding out that Vongola Nono would be bringing along his young heir, he had insisted that Hayato come as well.

Ever since his father had found out about Hayato's existence, he'd been adamant that his son take over the Family once he had retired (or died) – the only problem was that Hayato had literally no interest at all in taking over his father's Family. All he wanted was to go to Japan, and be reunited with his mother. And, if he were being selfish, with his brother as well.

The young teen was so immersed in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the way the servants were looking at him, with pity in their eyes, the way they always did when he woke himself up screaming.

"Stop fucking looking at me like that," he hissed at them when he noticed, glaring at anyone who met his gaze.

Storming into the kitchen, he took a seat in one corner, waiting for someone to bring him his usual bowl of cereal. He always preferred eating in the busy kitchens, where the chefs were always too busy to pay any attention to him and he could eat in peace.

And, of course, it helped that his sister had been banned from the kitchens ever since her talents in poison cooking had been discovered.

Hayato disliked his sister almost as much as he disliked his father.

Her insistence on acting the part of an older sister with him was not only annoying, but the unwelcome intimacy of her interactions with him made him extremely uncomfortable, considering she was pretty much a stranger to him and his Japanese upbringing made it so that the only people he felt comfortable showing open affection to were his mother and his brother.

Quickly finishing up his breakfast, the teen checked his clothes over quickly to make sure there weren't any stains, before making his way to the living room to kill some time.

* * *

It was an hour later that the first of the allies began arriving.

First the Shimon.

Then the Nuevo.

The Difo.

The Chiavarone.

And finally, the elegant, armoured limos of the Vongola.

Hayato stood dutifully in the lobby, greeting the guests one by one as they paraded through and directing them to the meeting room, where his father would be waiting for them.

It seemed like all the Families had decided to take the Vongola's lead, each of the Dons accompanied by their successors – confident, serious young men who already seemed to be rather closely acquainted, if their shared smiles and amiable greetings were anything to go by.

The young Chiavarone even lingered a few moments after his Family had gone ahead, just to watch the Vongola enter.

Vongola Nono was a dignified man, who didn't seem to trust Hayato's father much, considering he had brought his entire upper echelon with him – all six of his guardians walking on either side of and behind him, protecting him and his young heir.

A smile lighting up his features, the young Chiavarone headed towards them, the guardians parting ways to let him hug a smiling young brunet whose appearance made Hayato's blood run cold.

The Don waited a few moments for the young men to exchange pleasantries, before walking over to Hayato, whose gaze was still glued to the one person he would have never _ever_ expected to see here.

"Are you alright, young man?" asked the Vongola Don in a slightly concerned voice, causing the young brunet to look over and lock onto Hayato's gaze.

The younger male froze, his eyes widening in recognition.

"Hayato?" he whispered, stumbling forward a few steps before running forward to gather his brother into a fierce hug. "It's really you," he said, his voice breathless.

It took all Hayato had to return his brother's hug, shocked as he still was at Tsunayoshi's appearance.

His thoughts were racing a minute.

Tsuna was here.

In Italy.

At Hayato's father's house.

With the Vongola.

Tsuna was Vongola Decimo.

How-

"Tsunayoshi?" interrupted Nono's voice, causing the two teens to pull apart and look at the older man, who was smiling kindly at him. "My guardians and I will go on ahead to the meeting room. You and your guardians are excused from this meeting, as I'm sure you and young Hayato have much catching up to do."

"Thank you, Nono," replied Tsuna as Hayato looked around, having realized upon hearing Vongola Nono's words that Tsuna did indeed have other teens their age with him.

There were four of them, all staring at him with varying degrees of curiosity.

"So," said Tsuna, bringing Hayato's attention back to himself, "Hayato. It seems you and I have got a lot of talking to, yes?"

And as he smiled that gentle smile of his, Hayato couldn't help but find himself hoping that, just maybe, his crooked world was straightening out again.

* * *

It had started off as a regular day for one Gokudera Lavina.

She had woken up alone in her too quiet house, and had started her daily routine.

Take a bath.

Make some breakfast.

And sit down with a book.

Seeing as it was the weekend, she had no work to keep her mind off the mind-numbing loneliness that had been her constant companion these past three years.

The young mother had never quite gotten over the heartbreak of losing both her sons in the span of just a few months, and it was starting to show.

The once beautiful young woman was starting to waste away.

Her once luscious silver hair was limp and lacklustre, and there were bags under her eyes, telling of her many sleepless nights.

Her co-workers were worried for her, and her parents had offered many times for her to move in with them, but she had refused each time.

If she were to leave, then who would be here to welcome Hayato home when it was finally time for him to return?

Her parents had looked sadly at her when she had said that, and Lavina knew what both of them must have been thinking.

But she knew, with utmost certainty, that she would see her boys again.

But on this bright morning, she was not expecting any guests, so when the doorbell rang, she was a bit startled.

The doorbell rang again and, putting her book aside, she got up to answer it, calling, "Just a second."

Without checking to see who it was, she cautiously opened the door, and was met by her two smiling boys, grown so much in the three years since she'd seen them.

"Tadaima!"

* * *

SkyGem: The end! Hehe, this was originally supposed to be more like its prequel, with the beginning being a lot shorter, and then Tsuna and Haya and Lavina and the other guardians and Nana featuring in lots of fluffy little drabbles afterwards, but that wasn't quite how it turned out...ehe. Maybe some day I'll write one more instalment for this, for the fluffy little snapshots that didn't fit in this one. For now, though, I guess I'll just have to say good bye to y'all! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review, yes?


End file.
